


Say Your Goodbyes

by JadaBoutin415



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadaBoutin415/pseuds/JadaBoutin415
Summary: A Dream SMP short story.Dream gives Tubbo a Ultimatum. The disc, or L'manburg dies. But in the end, nothing happens the way it was suppose to.Based on the events of January 5th 2021.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Say Your Goodbyes

“The discs don’t matter, Tommy!” Tubbo yells. Tears spilling from his eyes as he looks at his lifelong best friend. Emotions flood his senses, anger, sadness, and guilt. Part of him knew everything his best friend had suffered in the past months had been his fault. He was the reason Tommy had that scar on his hands. An explosion it looked like. He had spent months under Dreams watch, probably torchered. And during all that time Tubbo was too terrified to go see him. Terrified to see how different he was, terrified to talk to him and face the fact that it was his fault. But now, Tubbo was looking up at a stronger Tommy, a damaged one nonetheless. But even now, Tubbo could see the weeks of loneliness leaving its mark in him. All of that time to think about it all, to blame Tubbo. Of course he would pick the discs over Tubbo. And Tubbo understood that. But it still hurts to hear Tommys next words.  
“The discs, Tubbo, meant more than you ever did!”  
The words burned at his heart like a hot iron on skin. Leaving him numb and silent. The tears stopped. He knew it was his fault. He lost his best friend the day he sent him away. Tommy stopped in his tracks. And looked around at the large crowd watching their argument. They all watched in either amusement or shock. To everyone else before Tommy was exiled, Tubbo and Tommy were inseparable. You would never see one and not the other. But now. The discs, as everyone had predicted, were tearing them apart. Everyone had always said Dream was the problem, forcing his power on everyone, his need for control. But really, was he the true villain in the story?  
As it all processed in Tommy's head his stance softened. He walks up to Tubbo and goes to hold out his hand when Tubbo flinches. A part of Tommys heart shatters at Tubbos' now protective stance.  
“Did you think I would hit you?” Tommy breathes at Tubbo who bites his lip.  
Tubbos' insides hurt as he looks up at Tommy. Why did I flinch. Tommy would never hit me. But for a moment he looked like my dad. And this whole situation looked like- no. It's not so why is dad coming to mind. Jschlatt is dead. He's not here anymore. He can’t hurt you. So why does Tommy remind me of him right now.  
“Just give him the disc.” Tommy says. His eyes softened as he stared into Tubbos. Tubbo looks up at Tommy shocked. Give Dream the disc? Why would he want me to do that?  
But before Tubbo could wrap his head around Tommy's words the disc was in Dreams hands. Dream stored it in his E-chest and looked back at Tubbo and laughed evilly.  
“Well thank you for giving me the disc. I just wanna say that you're an idiot.” He says amused. “You are an absolute idiot. You have no power and you're the worst president that has ever been president- because you're no president at all!”  
“Dream-”  
“No listen! You're not even president! Quackity is more president than you! I’M more president of L’manburg than you. You get pushed around by everybody. Because you are an idiot. You are a buffoon, you are a fool. You just gave me the ONE THING that I needed to destroy L’manburg! I DON”T care about L’manburg, I don't care about anything! I said this before! The only reason I had not destroyed L’manburg is because you had the disc, I had to be friends with you to get the dumb disc back. I don’t care about you. I’m not your friend. Okay? I cared about getting the disc back. And I got it back. That's the only thing that really matters. You can’t even run your nation right! Ranboo is a traitor-”  
What?  
“One of your most trusted friends!”  
“No that's not true.” Tubbo interrupted. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't. He's lost so many people. Ranboo was his friend. He couldn't lose another one.  
“It is true. Read this book. He was meeting with Techno and Tommy and told them everything. It's all his memories.”  
Everyone watches in shock as Tubbo skims the book. They wanted to know, was Dream telling the truth? The look on Tubbos' face confirmed the information. Ranboo had lied.  
“Tubbo.” Dream says, his voice powerful. “L’manburg is weaker than it ever has been. And it's because of you. You have destroyed everything. You have ruined your friendships, you have ruined L’manburgs allies. You have just- your a horrible president, Tubbo.” There's a moment of silence as Dream soaks in his victory. Before turning to Technoblade. “Techno. Got any withers?”  
“Oh, I’m liking where this is going, Dream,” Techno laughs.  
Protests are heard from almost everyone in the surrounding circle.  
“Okay. How about this. L’manburg is being destroyed tomorrow, at 3pm. SAY YOUR GOODBYES.”  
More protests are shouted and crossbows are raised.  
“When I say destroyed, I mean we’re finishing Wilburs job. We’re going to destroy it all the way to bedrock. You have one night. Say your goodbyes forever. See you at 3 tomorrow.”  
And with that, Dream disappears, a pearl in hand. Techno follows him, a few people chasing behind to try and get a few hits but miss.  
Is this it? Is this the end of our great nation? Everything that we've watched grow from a drug van to what is now a beautiful town that's gone through a lot, about to be destroyed for what may be the last time. 

Say your goodbyes, he said. Say goodbye to L’manburg.


End file.
